


I Can (If You'll Let Me)

by JusteAmusant



Series: All is Not Lost [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Comfort/Angst, FormerHooker!Danny verse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Steve, shamelessly indulgent h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lowered Danny into the tub and quickly rid himself of his own clothes. Danny leaned forward and Steve slid into the steaming water behind him, Danny’s back against Steve’s chest, skin to skin, the water rippling around them. Steve raised an arm behind him and without looking hit the button to turn on the tub jets. Danny whimpered at the powerful rush of hot water hitting his legs and bruised sides.</p><p>“Shh,” Steve soothed. He rubbed his hands along Danny’s arms, gently kneading –Jesus- any unbruised skin he could find on Danny’s shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can (If You'll Let Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series. Can be read as a stand-alone, but will make more sense in sequence

Directly after events in [I Will Try To Fix You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1948887)

 

John Brightwell’s secretary was typing away at her computer, updating her boss’s travel calendar when a tall, muscular man with tattoos peeking out from his shirt sleeves barged into the office. She tried her best to recover from her startled jump. “C-Can I help you, Sir?”

The lean, dark haired man stalked through the lobby and barely paused at her desk. “John Brightwell’s office?”

She pushed up her glasses and did her best not to let her voice shake. “Yes. Yes, but-“ Her heart beat frantically at the same time that her lower belly tightened at the brief thought of this commanding man’s pent up anger and frustration being released on her, in her. She shook her head. “Yes, but you can’t go in right now, I can make an appointment-“  She barely stopped herself from pressing a hand to her chest.

His voice shot through her ears and straight to her panties. “No need.” He said briskly. He swung open her boss’s door.  

She willed her breathing to slow and shifted her legs as she heard muffled thumps, then his voice, low but no less threatening, followed by her boss’s stammer.

 

“John Brightwell.” Steve spat the name at the man who owned it, speaking it as a curse.

John, somewhat to his credit, managed to quickly hide his surprise at the man looming over him. “I’m sorry, did we have an appointment?”

Steve leaned forward and braced his arms on the desk, sending papers flying and upsetting the desk phone from its cradle. He saw the dark bruise on the man’s cheek and felt a surge of pride at Danny’s aim, followed by a renewed rush of anger at this man that had touched him. Ten thousand words were on the tip of Steve’s tongue, but he tried his best to avoid words like ‘mine’ and ‘belongs to me’. Instead he gritted his jaw and pierced the man with his stare.  “Don’t. Ever. Go near him again.”

John leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands under his chin. “I’m sorry,” he said again, more disdain in his tone this time. “I don’t have the faintest idea what you are talking about.”

Steve snarled and reached over the desk to grab John’s lapels. Hauling the man out of his chair by his jacket, Steve bared his teeth and brought the man’s face centimeters from his own. “Stay. Away. From Danny.” John opened his mouth but saw the glint in Steve’s eyes and quickly closed it. Steve gave him a shake. “If you ever, _ever_ , touch him again, so help me I will track you down. I will be your shadow, day and night, and you will spend every _minute_ wondering what fresh hell I will inflict upon you next. Every minute of every day, I will cause you pain. And every minute will hurt worse than the last.”  Steve’s fingers curled into the suit fabric, his fists itching to punch, to hurt, to kill. He let John go and stood over him when the other man’s ass missed the chair and he crumpled to the floor. “Touch him again, and I will kill you.”

 

John Brightwell’s secretary watched in fascination as the man who had entered her lobby not five minutes earlier sauntered from the inner office. She glanced into her boss’s office and saw Mr. Brightwell perched on the edge of his chair, staring down at his desk with his head in his hands.

She risked a quick glance towards the man who would soon be the center of her fantasies for months to come. He tipped his chin at her and headed for the exit. “Have a good day, ma’am.”

 

Steve let the tub fill with hot water as he held a cool wash cloth to Danny’s cheek. He gently pressed the cold cotton to the barely healing bruise. His eyebrows knotted in concentration as if this was the most important task he had ever performed.

At the moment, it was.

“Babe.” Danny’s voice broke through Steve’s still simmering anger. He brought a hand up to curl around Steve’s wrist. “I’ll be okay.” He drew in a sharp breath when Steve used his finger to draw the cloth along the side of the cut.

“I’m sorry.” Steve scraped away the dried blood that Danny had been too stubborn to let him take care of the night before. “I need to clean it.”

“Steve.” Danny didn’t know what hurt worse, his various bruises or the torture of seeing his own pain reflected in Steve’s eyes. His instinct was to soothe, to comfort, but he had fallen into bed last night with only a couple Advil to take the edge off and had woken up stiff and in more pain that he had ever remembered being. Not since his boxing days in Jersey had he felt this battered.

And the fact that it was a former client who had gotten the drop on him and had beaten him out of jealousy, out of hate that Danny may be happy, for the pure fucking _fun of it_ cut Danny even worse.

But now Danny had Steve. Now he had Steve and so he didn’t have to do this alone anymore. It was a hard mindset to change, but the urge to let go and let Steve take care of him was so overwhelming Danny gripped the edge of the tub he was sitting on and let out a slow breath.

There was no way that after this short time Steve could possibly know what he was thinking, but as he lowered the cloth from Danny’s face Steve quietly murmured, “It’s okay, Danny. It’s okay.” Danny gave an imperceptible nod and swiped his arm across his eyes in the moment that Steve turned back towards the first aid kit. “Okay, this one is gonna sting.” He gave Danny an apologetic smile as he held up a pad soaked with antiseptic. “Quick breath.” He swiped the pad across Danny’s split cheek as quickly as he could, his own gut twisting when he heard Danny’s gasp of pain. The hand around his wrist squeezed harder, and Steve took one more swipe while the pain was still sharp. The last thing he wanted was for Danny’s cut to get infected. 

He tossed the offending pad into the trash and gently blew on the gash. “All done, baby.” His voice rumbled through the bathroom. “All done.”

Danny held still as Steve drew Danny’s tee shirt over his head. Danny had slept fitfully on and off all day in clothes borrowed from Steve, having been unable to find a position where something didn’t hurt. The steam from the hot bath wafting against his bare back was a soothing sign of the relaxation to come. Steve slid his arms under Danny’s and stood him up.

Danny didn’t protest when Steve gently slid his lent pajama pants over Danny’s hips and down his legs. Danny balanced himself on Steve’s forearms as he stepped out of the pants. He kept his eyes closed, embarrassed at having Steve, tall, strong, capable Steve, take care of him like this. They hadn’t had sex since Danny had moved in; make out sessions, hand jobs, even one blow job, yeah, but they hadn’t done any more than that. Steve was doing his damnedest to convince Danny he wasn’t Steve’s kept man, and he constantly refused Danny’s attempts to pay him back for the free rent in the only way Danny currently could.

“It’s okay, Danny,” Steve said for the twentieth time. He would reassure him as many times as it took. “It’s okay.” Steve lifted his arms an inch and turned Danny sideways towards the large Jacuzzi style tub. “In you go.” Steve couldn’t resist leaning forward to give Danny a quick kiss just above the cut he had just cleaned. “It’ll hurt like a sonofabitch for a few moments, but the hot water will do those muscles some good.” He kept his stance strong as he gently lowered Danny into the tub.

Halfway down, Danny froze. “Wait.” Danny looked Steve up and down, then looked back at the water. “Um.” He turned a pleading gaze to Steve. “Please.” He said quietly.

Steve smiled. “Yeah, Danny. Okay.” He lowered Danny into the tub and quickly rid himself of his own clothes. Danny leaned forward and Steve slid into the steaming water behind him, Danny’s back against Steve’s chest, skin to skin, the water rippling around them. Steve raised an arm behind him and without looking hit the button to turn on the tub jets. Danny whimpered at the powerful rush of hot water hitting his legs and bruised sides.

“Shh,” Steve soothed. He rubbed his hands along Danny’s arms, gently kneading –Jesus- any unbruised skin he could find on Danny’s shoulders. “I know it hurts, baby. I know. Give it a minute.” He tugged Danny back against him, and forced himself to relax against the slant at the head of the tub, hoping it would translate to Danny.

Danny’s hands found purchase on either side of Steve’s upper calves, and slowly, inch by inch, he gave in to the relaxing sensation of the water swirling around him and the strong body behind him, and he settled against Steve’s chest. His head sank onto Steve’s shoulder, and he felt lips brush against his jawline. Danny tipped his head further back and was rewarded when those soft lips trailed along his chin, then to his neck. He turned sideways so he could lock his lips onto Steve’s, their tongues gently brushing and Danny’s grip on Steve’s legs tightening.

Steve nudged Danny’s mouth away with his chin, wanting Danny’s head to relax against his shoulder once more. He slid him arms from around Danny’s shoulders to underneath them, hands whispering along Danny’s sides, aiding the jets in soothing the damaged skin. He slid his fingers through the hair on Danny’s chest, lips swiping back and forth along Danny’s temple. Danny’s soft moans encouraged him to continue, and Steve felt a surge of pleasure and protectiveness as he curled his hands around Danny’s hips. He kept his hands away from Danny’s growing erection for now, his hands rubbing circles along Danny’s hipbones, avoiding the purple patch of skin to the right of his belly button. Danny’s hips unconsciously thrust upwards, seeking Steve’s roaming hands. “Steve,” he sighed. “Please.”

“Soon, Danno.” Steve’s lips kept ghosting along Danny’s face, grazing gently over Danny’s closed eyes. Danny missed the contact when Steve stopped, but thrust his hips and moaned once more when he felt Steve’s tongue in his ear. “Ah, God, Steve, _please.”_  Steve slowly curled one hand around Danny’s cock, finally, finally but slowly stroking up and down his length. Danny laced his fingers through Steve’s where they still rested on his hips. Steve squeezed Danny’s hand at the same time he squeezed Danny’s cock, and Danny almost cried out. He opened his eyes so he could see Steve’s hands on him. The tenderness together with the filthiness of the gesture almost made Danny come right then.

“Relax, Danno. This is all for you to relax.” Steve whispered. He released Danny’s cock and grabbed the soap, running his hands together to work up a lather. He gently ran his hands along Danny’s arms, along his broad chest, and down his abdomen. Danny jerked up as Steve’s fingers dipped into the hollows of his hips, knuckles brushing against him. Steve soaped up Danny’s thighs, teasing once more as he rubbed the skin on his inner thighs before reaching as far as he could down Danny’s legs.

“This-“ Danny thrust again- “is not conducive to relaxation, Steve.” Danny’s head turned and found Steve’s lips again, his tongue sliding into Steve’s mouth, fast and wet and dirty. This time it was Steve who almost whimpered, and he ripped his mouth away.

“No,” Steve panted. “No.” He put his soapy hands on Danny’s cock again, sliding easily up and down. He squeezed and stroked, pressed and teased. “This is all for you, Danny.” He sped up his strokes and palmed the base of Danny as he raked his teeth along the top of Danny’s ear. “All for you,” he repeated.

Danny moaned and jerked his hips in time with Steve’s strokes. “That’s it, Danno.” Steve’s voice vibrated against Danny’s cheek as Danny’s legs stiffened. “So close. You’re so close.” He pumped his hand faster. “Let go. Come for me, Danno. Let go.” Danny cried out as he did just that, spurting into Steve’s hand and leaving finger marks on Steve’s legs.

Steve dropped kisses into Danny’s hair as he slid his hand into the water, letting the power of the jets clean his hand. Danny’s eyes slid closed and his entire body settled heavily against Steve’s.

“Steve.” Danny breathed. The pain had lessened, and he felt like he could fall asleep any second. “Mmm, Steve. Th-“

“If you say thank you, I will hide all of the towels and let you freeze when you get out of here,” Steve growled.

Danny clamped his mouth shut, finding Steve’s hand with his and interlacing their fingers. Eyes still closed, he clumsily fumbled behind him for Steve. “You didn’t…I need to-“

“You need to relax, enjoy the after haze, and then let me put you to bed.” Steve’s voice was soft but firm. He kissed the side of Danny’s mouth. “I told you. All for you.”

 

Between the hot bath, the amazing orgasm, and the prescription painkillers that Steve had forced on him, Danny felt like he was floating as he was maneuvered underneath the cool sheets. His head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, and he wanted to kiss the pillow that so graciously accepted its weight. He felt the bed dip next to him seconds before strong arms wrapped around him.

A thought niggled in his brain, and though he did his best to make it be quiet, he couldn’t let it go. “Steve. Where did you go today?”

“I went to work, Danny. Like I always do.” Steve flipped off the light.

“Mmm mm.” Danny hazily shook his head against the pillow. “You came home…different. What did you do?” Danny felt like he should get up, question Steve, but he just couldn’t summon the energy, so he tried his best to sound imposing. The effect was a bit ruined when his voice was so muffled by soft pillows.

Steve gave him a squeeze. “I took care of something important. Go to sleep.”

Danny wanted to argue, wanted to push, but the surrounding cocoon built from pillows, blankets, and Steve’s arms proved too much to resist. Sinking into the drug-induced haze, he absently patted Steve’s arm where it lay against him and gave in to the pull of the painkillers. “Mmmkay. Love you.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and savored every minute of the pliant man he held in his arms, knowing he was rarely this untroubled and wanting to lock away every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my original debuts at www.autumnmckayne.com  
> Twitter - @autumnmckayne


End file.
